Deliver Us
by Sam Sanders
Summary: La vie dans les montagnes bleues était douce. Mais, visiblement, les héritiers de Durin n'étaient pas faits pour le bonheur. AU inspiré de faits que vous connaissez peut être.


Ça fait des mois que j'ai rien posté.

Et quand je reprend, c'est même pas pour poster une suite mais un nouveau truc.

Enfin bref.

CECI, mes choupinets, est laaaaaargement inspiré de l'Exode (ou de ce que j'en connais, donc du Prince d'Egypte, en fait) donc venez pas me dire que ça ressemble à quelque chose, je le sais. C'est aussi INSPIRÉ, donc je ne réécris pas la Bible version Hobbit, donc venez pas m'embêter, hein.

C'est donc de l'Alternative Universe puissance 4000.

Voilà, comme d'habitude, je ne vois pas de Durincest en écrivant, parce que je shippe pas l'inceste, mais si vous voulez en voir, vous faites ce que vous voulez. A vrai dire, y'a pas vraiment de couple dans cette histoire. Mais si vous voulez shipper, shippez donc.

Voilà, je me tais, mais avant je dirais juste que cette fic est dédiée à Julie, pour m'excuser pour la Ring. Et elle est bêtadée par Mathou qui gère du slip de sa race de Sith et que donc c'est tout, voilà.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

La vie dans les montagnes bleues était douce.

Loin de la vie qu'ils avaient jadis eue dans les souterrains de la grande Erebor, certes. Mais si le fantôme de la Montagne Solitaire planait encore sur les épaules de Thorin, il devait s'avouer que ce qu'ils avaient ici n'était pas si mal. Le Roi sans Montagne s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, et croisa les bras en souriant face à la scène devant lui. Dís était penchée sur le berceau de Kili, lui chantant une berceuse qu'elle tenait de leur mère, tandis que le petit Fili, déjà en pyjama, et du haut de ses cinq ans à peine révolus, tournait autour du petit lit pour tenter d'embrasser son frère. Il abandonna l'idée lorsqu'il aperçut son oncle, vers qui il courut, les bras tendus. Thorin le souleva du sol et souffla contre ses cheveux blonds, alors que Dís lui lançait un regard reconnaissant, tout en continuant de chantonner pour Kili:

- Que dirais-tu d'aller au lit, toi?

- Je suis pas fatigué, oncle Thorin.

Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Fili:

- Je crois que c'est faux. Tu as eu une longue journée.

- Je veux une chanson comme Kili. Tu pourrais me chanter une chanson aussi? Tu pourrais me chanter la chanson d'Erebor?

Thorin poussa la porte du bout du pied et secoua la tête:

- Hors de question, tu es bien assez grand pour t'endormir sans berceuse et je suis bien trop vieux pour chanter.

Il déposa le jeune nain sur son lit et celui-ci se débattit en riant alors qu'il tentait de le recouvrir de son drap. Une fois qu'il fut calmé et bordé, Thorin s'assit au bord du lit, et Fili leva sur lui un regard bleu implorant:

- Raconte moi Erebor encore une fois, mon oncle...

Thorin esquissa un sourire avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Fili connaissait toute l'histoire par coeur. Ou, au moins, la version qu'avait bien voulu lui donner son oncle. Thorin avait bien sûr éliminé quelques passages. Il avait parlé du Dragon, mais sans mentionner la folie qui avait touché Thror. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé d'Azanulbizar, et Frerín n'avait été que vaguement mentionné aux garçons. Pour eux, un Dragon leur avait volé domicile et trésor et, un jour, les nains récupéreraient ce qui leur revenait de droit.

Thorin se pencha sur Fili dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux blonds:

- Bonne nuit, Fili.

- 'Nuit, Thorin...

Le prince nain esquissa un sourire, puis souffla la bougie qui éclairait faiblement la chambre avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit, laissant Fili s'envoler au pays des rêves, où il pourrait parcourir sans danger les couloirs déserts de la grande Erebor.

**xxOOxx**

Le repos de Fili fut de courte durée. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par un cri déchirant, venant de l'extérieur de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Le jeune nain se redressa et, lorsque d'autres cris affolés se firent entendre, il se roula en boule sous son drap, fermant les yeux et collant fermement ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Il était un brave nain de la lignée de Durin. Les Héritiers ne pleuraient pas. Mais, malgré ses petites mains, les pleurs de son frère lui parvinrent et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Fili mit sa peur de côté pour se ruer dans la chambre de sa mère. Dís n'était pas là lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Les bougies étaient toutes allumées et leur flamme vacillait légèrement, au rythme de la brise passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Fili courut vers le berceau où s'agitait son petit frère et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tendre la main, que le nourisson saisit avidement. Fili entendit du mouvement venant de la pièce à vivre à travers les cris de l'extérieur, et tourna la tête, appelant d'une voix faiblarde:

- Maman...?

Dís fit irruption dans la chambre, accompagnée de Thorin, l'épée à la main. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Fili tout de suite, ce qui lui permit d'entendre un fragment de leur conversation. La voix de son oncle n'avait plus rien de la voix grave et posée qu'il connaissait. Le Prince nain semblait affolé et, si Fili ne le connaissait pas si bien, effrayé.

- Prépare Kili, je m'occupe de Fili. Tu dois les cacher, les mettre en lieu sûr.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de lieux sûrs, mon frère... N'entends-tu pas... Fili!

Le jeune nain lâcha la main de son frère et vint se planter devant son oncle:

- Mon oncle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi les gens crient comme ça? Pourquoi es-tu armé?

Thorin fit un signe de tête à Dís, qui s'approcha du berceau pour saisir Kili, et il s'accroupit devant son neveu, une main sur son épaule:

- Les choses vont mal, Fili. Ta mère, ton frère et toi, vous devez fuir. Cela devient trop dangereux pour vous, ici, tu comprends?

Fili hocha la tête.

- Tu dois absolument écouter ce que te dis ta mère, Fili, c'est très important.

- Mais... Mais tu viens avec nous, Oncle Thorin..?

- Je ne peux pas... Je dois rester ici, avec les autres nains. C'est mon devoir.

- Je suis un descendant de Durin, c'est mon devoir aussi.

- Fili... Il faut que tu reste ici. Il faut que tu veille sur ton frère et ta mère à ma place.

- Il ne va rien t'arriver, mon oncle...?

Thorin se refusa à lui répondre et se contenta d'ébouriffer ses mèches blondes. Un vieux nain fit irruption dans la pièce, lui aussi armé, et l'air inquiet:

- Thorin. Ils approchent...

Le Prince nain se redressa en hochant la tête et lança un regard triste à Dís avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il prit le temps de caresser les fins cheveux noirs de Kili et chuchota:

- Partez par derrière. Et courez jusqu'à la rivière.

Dís hocha nerveusement la tête avant de faire signe à Fili d'attraper un panier en osier posé sur le lit. Après un dernier regard pour Thorin et Balin, Fili suivit sa mère à l'extérieur sans un mot.

Ils empruntèrent des petites ruelles pour éviter un ennemi qui semblait être partout et nulle part à la fois. Au détour d'une ruelle, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une naine à genoux sur le sol, poussant des hurlements déchirants, serrant contre elle un petit corps pas beaucoup plus gros que Fili. Dís saisit l'épaule de son ainé pour l'éloigner de cette vision, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. La naine tenta de les arrêter, mais la descendante de Durin l'ignora et courut dans la direction opposée, son fils sur les talons. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois au bord de la rivière et Fili se sentait déjà épuisé. Il espérait sincérement qu'ils n'aient plus à courir. Il se laissa tomber dans la boue qui tapissait la rive, se moquant de l'état dans lequel serait son pyjama après ça. Sa mère semblait de toute façon plus concernée par Kili que par l'état de ses vêtements. Dís récupéra le panier en osier d'une main, serrant contre elle le petit Kili de l'autre. Elle s'avança dans la rivière jusqu'à la taille et déposa le panier sur l'eau, avant d'y placer le plus jeune de son fils. Fili fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour s'avancer un peu, n'osant pas se mouiller plus haut que les genoux:

- Maman?

Il l'entendit murmurer quelques mots à Kili avant de refermer le panier et de le pousser gentiment dans le courant. Le coeur de Fili s'emballa et il s'écria:

- Maman! Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais! Rattrape le!

Dís se retourna et le rejoignit sur la rive, le prenant par les épaules pour le forcer à la regarder, en vain:

- Je lui sauve la vie, Fili. Tu entends? Je lui sauve la vie.

Fili secoua la tête, ses yeux rivés sur le panier qui s'éloignait de plus en plus loin, son petit frère emporté par la rivière. Il ne comprenait pas. Un tas de questions s'empilaient dans sa tête, mais il n'eut le temps d'en poser aucune, car Dís se redressa, saisit son poignet et ils se remirent à courir. Encore. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après de longues minutes, et Dís le poussa de force dans un buisson:

- Cache toi, Fili. Comme lorsqu'on jouait à la maison. Cache toi, et ne sors sous aucun prétexte. Tu attends que je revienne te chercher, tu comprends.

Le jeune nain hocha la tête et se roula en boule sur la terre humide. Sa mère sourit tristement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir du buisson et de retourner vers le village. Fili se retrouva tout seul, dans l'obscurité presque totale, seulement perturbée par le faible éclat de la lune. Il était probablement très tard. Ou très tôt. Fili avait envie de pleurer. Mais les héritiers de Durin ne pleuraient pas. Thorin et Dís n'avaient pas pleuré. Et Fili n'était plus un bébé comme Kili. Il était épuisé. Ça, dormir, il pouvait le faire. Et il ne s'en priva pas.

**xxOOxx**

Il se réveilla au petit matin. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Plus de cris, plus de pleurs, à peine le pépiement de quelques oiseaux et, au loin, le chant de la rivière, celle qui lui avait volé son frère. Il avait faim. Et il avait froid. Son petit corps était secoué de tremblements et il était à peu près sûr que son buisson remuait aussi. Mais il ne devait pas sortir. Pas avant que Dís ne revienne le chercher. Il se frotta les jambes et les bras, tentant de gagner un petit peu de chaleur, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Il resta encore seul pendant ce qui lui sembla être un temps interminable. A en juger par la course du soleil et par les gémissements de son estomac, la matinée touchait à sa fin. Et il avait toujours aussi froid, seulement vêtu de son pyjama. Quand il entendit finalement autre chose qu'un chant d'oiseau, ce furent des bruits de pas, de lourdes bottes, venant dans sa direction. Fili se blottit dans son buisson, arrêtant presque de respirer pour ne pas se faire entendre. Après avoir fait quelques pas en silence, l'inconnu souffla:

- Fili..?

Thorin. Le jeune nain redressa la tête et se releva pour sortir en trombe de sa cachette et se jeter sur son oncle. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, souleva son jeune neveu du sol et le serra contre lui.

- Par nos ancêtres, Fili, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Ta mère t'as vraiment bien caché...

Thorin posa une main dans le dos de Fili pour le maintenir contre lui. Le pauvre était tremblant, sans doute autant de froid que de peur, et le tissu fin de son pyjama était détrempé.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison...

- On ne peut pas, Fili. Mais avec Dwalin, Balin, et quelques autres nain, nous nous sommes installés dans la forêt...

- Et maman? marmonna Fili dans le manteau de son oncle.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Une fois encore, il tenait à protéger son neveu. Mais, cette fois ci, malgré son jeune âge, Fili comprit tout de suite ce que son silence signifiait. Il s'accrocha au lourd manteau de Thorin, et celui ci le serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Ça ira, Fili, tu verras. On s'en sortira très bien.

Il fit demi tour pour retourner à leur camp de fortune, serrant contre lui le petit corps tremblant de Fili, et priant pour que Dwalin et les autres aient retrouvé le petit panier de Kili.

La vie dans les Montagnes Bleues avait été douce.

Mais, visiblement, les héritiers de Durin n'étaient pas faits pour le bonheur.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Voilà.

Ne me détestez pas.

Reviewez si vous voulez, moi j'aime bien ça, les reviews :)

Et Julie, j'espère que ça te plait :)


End file.
